


the one with all the napping

by irwah



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friends AU, M/M, TMH era, jealous stupid boys, napping partners, slighty angst, styfford references, this is so self indulgent soz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irwah/pseuds/irwah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Listen. That was the best nap I’ve ever had.”</p><p>“Wha-”</p><p>“C’mon, admit it. It’s so much better than napping alone. Admit it, Ash, that was the best nap you’ve ever had.”</p><p>or: the ross/joey nap buddies au</p>
            </blockquote>





	the one with all the napping

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably the most self indulgent thing i've ever written but i recently rewatched the friends ep and couldn't believe how much it screamed mashton
> 
> thanks 2 [meg](http://mashlumtrash.tumblr.com) and [betsy](http://airplenes.tumblr.com) for holding my hand thru this as always <3
> 
> chapter 2 will be smut that should be up in the near distant future!

It's between soundcheck and stage time that it first happens. Harry had invited them out the night before and somehow got the three underage members of Ashton's band into a British club, probably because he's Harry fucking Styles or something. They'd all woken up hungover and Michael was particularly grumpy. Ashton suspected it had something to do with the pretty blonde who'd been attached to Harry's side all night.

Normally, Ashton would tease Michael, make kissy noises when Harry walks past and hint at his bitter jealousy, but today, the light banter tastes like acid on Ashton’s tongue. He could probably blame the tequila he was coerced into shot-ing last night by a pouting Calum but he’s pretty certain it’s not that.

Ashton often feels sad when Michael’s sad, the dullness in Michael’s eyes makes his stomach turn, but lately he feels like all he wants is to make the younger boy happy. And right now he’s very aware that Harry is the cause of his unhappiness and the thought makes Ashton seethe. He’s had to stop himself from glaring at the British boy all day.

Michael walks into the green room immediately behind Ashton, head leaning forward slightly to rest on the older boy's shoulder as their team explain what time they need to be backstage and ready to play. Life is just a string of timings and places to be at the moment and Ashton is so so tired. He stretches when the 'don't be late' lecture ends and nods towards the sofa.

It wasn't really meant to be an invitation, just a wordless update on his next move but apparently Michael takes it as one, slowly ambling towards the small leather chair and collapsing onto it at the same time as Ashton. The younger boy ends up pillowed against Ashton's chest, right arm stretched across the other boy's body casually.

Ashton right hand finds its way into Michael's hair, scratching slightly next to his ear in the way he knows the other boy loves. They always joke that Michael is like a kitten but Ashton is at least 80% convinced that Michael was a cat in a previous life. 

He feels Michael breathe out against him, a half sigh buried into Ashton's chest. It feels like a bit of a secret and Ashton just wants to hold him closer, make whatever pain he's suffering go away.

He wraps his other arm around Michael's and squeezes slightly.

"You gonna tell me what's up or are you gonna keep sulking until we kick you out the band?"

Michael laughs but it’s weak, Ashton knows him well enough to know it's half arsed, that he's just trying to cover up his bad mood.

"Y'know you can talk to me about him?” He tries to not spit out the final word, knowing it’s easier to refer to him as a pronoun than using his name.  “It won't like, make things weird."

Michael scrunches his nose but speaks anyway. "I just think it's like, not worth it." He mumbles against Ashton's t-shirt. "You saw him last night. I was just someone else to add to the list. Just the dumb emo freak completely besotted with him. I-"

He stops himself talking and Ashton leans down to look at him, frowning when Michael refuses to meet his eye. It’s a tell-tale sign that the younger boy is definitely not okay and Ashton feels the knot in his stomach tighten.

"Mike..."

Michael closes his eyes tight and shakes his head.

"Ash, I'm okay. It sucks, but it’s fine. I wasn’t like, in love with the guy. Just a dumb crush. I’ll get over it.”

Ashton hates the thought of Michael feeling rejected, of his crush being unreciprocated. Anyone would be lucky to be adored by Michael Clifford and honestly Harry doesn’t know what he’s missing.

Michael is completely deceived by the frown on Ashton’s face, mistaking the protectiveness for concern. He smiles lightly. “Honestly, I'm okay. Just hungover and grumpy."

Ashton cuddles him closer. “Want some distraction?”

His trademark smirk comes over his face as Ashton’s face blushes bright red at his unintended innuendo.

Ashton’s voice is a few pitches higher than normal as he blushes. “Not like…I meant…god, Mike I meant like, Fifa or a Friends marathon, not like…”

Michael’s gasped laughter rings through the room as Ashton cringes at how uncool he is whenever sex things are suggested. He’s the oldest of the band, damnit, he should be able to talk about this stuff and not feel like a prepubescent kid.

“One day, I’ll suggest that and you won’t be able to resist this hot bod.”

“Yeah, and then we’ll sleep together and ruin the band. Luke would probably cry.” Ashton rolls his eyes, feeling less worried about Michael's mental state. If the blue haired boy is still up for making inappropriate suggestions, he's probably okay.

Michael doesn’t even bother responding, just stretches out and lolls his head back against the arm of the sofa, cheek squished against Ashton’s bicep.

“Shhh, naptime now.”

Xx

Michael wakes up to loud shouting coming from a room nearby. His eyes flutter open at the rude intrusion and he notices the door to the green room is wide open. He sits up further, trying to understand where he is and why he’s been asleep.

His pillow beneath his shoulder shifts and Michael frowns, thoroughly confused and suddenly hyper aware of the fact there is someone else on the sofa, arms wound loosely around Michael’s waist. There’s curly locks spread across the arm of the sofa and a skinny jean covered leg quickly fills the space Michael creates when he stands up abruptly.

Since when did he fall asleep next to Ashton? And since when was cuddling platonic bandmates an accepted thing in the band? Why hadn’t he thought of this sooner?

The strangest thing about the situation is how completely not that strange it really is. Michael feels completely relaxed and happy, and he’s pretty sure he slept the soundest he has in weeks.

Ashton’s calming aura and warm body is probably the reason for that. The butterflies in his stomach? He has no explanation for.

His sleep addled brain is just coming to terms with the fact that he and Ashton fell asleep, _cuddling_ , like an actual couple, when a cough at the door gets his attention.

“Good nap?”

There’s a twinkle in chocolate eyes and a knowing smirk playing on Calum’s lips that rivals Michael’s infamous one. Michael feels shaken, kinda like a deer caught in the headlights. It's a new feeling - this band has very few boundaries and most of them are crossed on a daily basis anyway, so why does he feel strange that Calum saw them cuddling?

Ashton sighs in his sleep and Michael’s eyes snap back to him, worried he’s woken up and witnessed Michael having an internal meltdown.

The blue haired boy blushes further when he realises Calum is studying his face. His best friend of too many years knows he’s being weird, can tell just from the nervous vibes oozing out of Michael's body that something is off. Calum probably even know why, despite the fact Michael himself isn't too sure. Sometimes having lifelong friends has its downfalls, like Calum and his constant knowing look.

“Don’t worry bro,” Calum claps him on the back. “Your secret is safe with me.” He leaves the room and Michael reluctantly follows, looking over his shoulder at the boy he’s left asleep on the sofa, pushing away any emotions that threaten to bubble up.

Xx

When Ashton wakes up ten minutes later to an empty sofa and an uneasy feeling in his stomach, he puts it down to the week old milk he accidentally put in his coffee this morning.

Xx

The second time it happens is a few weeks later in the back lounge of the bus. It’s the middle of the night and they’re hurtling down some highway in America, in a state Michael’s not sure he can pronounce. They’ve been marathon-ing Breaking Bad for nearly five hours, all too tired to do anything but wait for Netflix to load the next episode.

“Fuck, it’s so good, how can it be so good?”

Michael turns, eyes wide and glittering as they bore into Ashton’s.

“It’s bloody addictive, is what it is.” Is Ashton’s response, checking the time on his phone and sighing. “It’s late, we should probably stop.”

Michael whines, high in the back of his throat.

“But it’s so exciting! I don’t wanna stop yet.” His hands find their way to Ashton’s firm shoulders, stronger than the others’ due to his boring need to work out all the time. Not that Michael’s complaining, it means Ashton’s hold around him feels even safer during scary parts of the series.

“I think it’s gonna all start coming together now, just one more, _please_ , Ash?”

Calum huffs from Ashton’s other side, knowing full well that Ashton is a complete sucker for Michael’s pleading eyes and childish pout.

“You’re such a kid, Michael.” Calum laughs. “I’m gonna crash,” he gestures towards the lounge door. “All that reckless driving and getting high has really taken it out of me.”

Calum stands up, passing Ashton the remote as the oldest boy shuffles into the space that Calum’s absence has made, his back to the arm of the makeshift sofa, feet pressed against Michael’s left thigh.

“I can’t believe you’re abandoning the show at the tensest moment! So weak.” Michael’s voice is excited, far too excited for this late at night and Calum knows he’s taking the sensible option by bowing out now. If he stays any longer it’ll just be conspiracy theory after conspiracy theory, plus putting up with Ashton’s dumb fond face when Michael talks.

No thanks, Calum would much rather sleep.

“Whatever, don't blame me when I'm not sympathetic with your grumpy mood in the morning..." 

He walks out of the lounge, sharing a pointed look with Michael that the blue haired boy hopes Ashton missed.

“Right, one more and then bed.” Ashton says, pressing play before settling back into the sofa cushions, arms stretched over the back of it.

He’s always been weak when it comes to Michael, but especially now, when he’s still upset about Harry and desperately trying to keep busy. Ashton hates the thought of Michael moping alone in his bunk, so he pushes away all rational thoughts that they should sleep and panders to the younger boy’s request.

Michael’s quiet voice pulls him out of his thoughts as the opening credits play. “Yes, Daddy.” He smirks at him, hand falling to Ashton’s ankle purposefully.

The older boy rolls his eyes, cheeks heating slightly. Why does Michael always make him feel so jittery?

It’s no secret that Ashton is the father of the band, loves to make sure his boys are rested and watered every day, especially when Liz isn’t around to take charge. It’s not Ashton’s fault he automatically falls into the role of mother hen.

But when Michael tries to make it sexual, Ashton can’t help the butterflies in his stomach at any innuendo that falls from the boy’s mouth. Ashton is fully convinced that it’s nothing more than his hormone filled brain that makes him feel slightly horny whenever Michael teases him like this, but late at night when he’s struggling to sleep, it occasionally crosses his mind that it might be like, feelings.

He pushes the thought back down and nudges Michael with his foot.

“Shut up and let’s see whose life Walt ruins next.”

Xx

When Ashton wakes up, he’s warm. Far too warm and he’s not sure what the time is. Judging by the faint light coming through the cracked blinds, he guesses the sun is just rising, probably around five-ish. The incessant grumble of the bus on the road is comforting, one of the only things he likes about being on the tour bus, and he nuzzles his cheek back into the warm fabric of the sheets and squeezes the pillow in front of him tighter.

He can sleep for an hour or so more before he has to get up and get the band going, into the new hotel for quick showers before heading to the venue. Ashton’s eyes flutter shut as he breathes deeply.

He’s jolted awake by something shifting beside him, the pillow he’d been cuddling is moving slightly and Ashton sits up suddenly, alarmed.

His eyes widen further when he realises the mysterious moving pillow is not a pillow, but in fact a person. A band member, to be exact, and Ashton remembers the details of last night.

It suddenly hits him how domestic this would look if anyone else walked in – two boys curled together on the sofa, fast asleep in each other’s arms whilst Netflix is paused on the TV and empty cups of green tea litter the makeshift coffee table. Throw in a Sunday morning crossword and a puppy asleep at their feet and you’ve got the whole freaking bundle.

Ashton’s head feels strange, involuntarily shifting further away from Michael as he shifts his feelings away. The blue haired boy stirs, his eyes fluttering and nose wrinkling at the light. His lips pull into a pout at being awake before midday and Ashton feels his stomach clench at how adorable the sight is.

Michael’s face pulls into a frown when he sees Ashton next to him, their feet still slightly intertwined and Ashton’s face still flushed from sleep. He sits up further, wiping the sleep from his eyes as he looks around the room. Michael looks like he’s about to say something but Ashton panics and interrupts.

“Bro, can’t believe we fell asleep.”

Michael winces a little but covers it up with a cough, not meeting Ashton’s eyes. It’s always ‘bro’ this and ‘bro’ that, Michael’s pretty sure Ashton will use the word bro in his wedding vows. Not that he spends much time thinking about Ashton's wedding. That would be weird.

Ashton continues, oblivious to Michael’s strange thoughts and desperate to fill the awkward silence that is foreign between the two boys.

“Coffee?”

Michael nods and reaches for his phone, eyes glued to the screen. Ashton is grateful that Michael can’t see the slight rejection in his eyes at the bluntness of the younger boy’s actions. They just slept together, curled up on the sofa like an actual couple and Michael can’t even say two words. Is he that ashamed of Ashton? Would he really rather Harry treating him like shit?

As the older boy potters around the little kitchenette, even going to the effort to froth the milk for Michael’s coffee just how he likes it, he swallows down the feeling that he’s acting more like Michael’s boyfriend than Harry ever did.

Xx

Michael successfully avoids Ashton for the majority of the next few days. Avoids most of his band really. He keeps his headphones in whenever they’re in a car or pretends to be busy on his phone whenever he and Ashton are alone together.

He knows he’s being immature but Ashton’s reaction to their nap hurt him. He’d called him a bro and left the room pronto, not meeting Michael’s eyes and the blue haired boy knows Ashton is avoiding him just as much as he is avoiding Ashton.

What stresses him further is that the two naps he’s had in Ashton’s arms are the best two naps he’s had in years. Who knew that during his painful bouts of insomnia, all he needs is a cuddle from someone he loves.

And there it is, the reason Michael’s felt so jittery and strange the last few days. He has real, true life feelings for Ashton that are becoming stronger by the second and the older boy couldn’t be less bothered. Michael could tell how awkward Ashton felt that morning on the tour bus, not talking about their close sleeping quarters. The older boy was normally so into talking everything through and hashing out arguments, the strange robotic Ashton from then was completely foreign to Michael.

Doesn’t mean he loves him any less, though.

Xx

The whole ridiculous ordeal comes to a head two days later. It’s a hotel night and although Ashton's sharing with Calum, the brown boy is currently out with Luke. Ashton is really really enjoying some alone time. He’s stretched across his bed, not even on his phone, just completely zoned out of the world and relaxing. He’s just contemplating searching for the ‘relaxing whale noises’ video that Niall had recommended when there’s a knock on the door.

He sighs inwardly, annoyed for multiple reasons but still too much of a gentleman to ignore the door completely. He’s pissed off that his meditation time has been cut short _and_ that Calum had forgotten his key. What if Ashton was asleep? Or in the shower? Jacking off? There's no fucking privacy in this band and he's forming the lecture in his head as he opens the door. But his breath hitches when he’s met with the sight of Michael.

The blue haired boy is standing tall, hands on his hips and head held high. It’s very unlike Michael’s usual stance and Ashton has to hold in a giggle, despite the fact the two haven’t properly spoken in days.

“I think we need to talk about before…”

Ashton steps back at Michael’s words, expecting a dumb request like a phone charger or shaving cream, not a discussion of emotions and such.

The younger boy takes this as an invitation and walks into the room with purpose, facing away from Ashton until he hears the door click shut.

“Mike, I-”

“Listen. That was the best nap I’ve ever had.”

“Wha-”

“C’mon, admit it. It’s so much better than napping alone.” Michael’s tone has changed from serious to jovial and Ashton is pleased at the shift in the mood. “Admit it, Ash, that was the best nap you’ve ever had.”

The older boy shrugs his shoulders. “Eh, I’ve had better.”

“When?!” Comes Michael’s squeaky response, his tone has a challenging lilt to it.

“Y’know Cal is a pretty good big spoon.”

Michael rolls his eyes but they end up focussed on the soft, wrinkled duvet of Ashton’s bed. The longing in his eyes makes Ashton snap.

“Alright, _alright._ It was the best nap I’ve ever had. There, I said it.”

Michael smirks, laughing at their stupid bickering and sits down on the bed.

“Serious though, I do think we should talk about what happened. You scarpered pretty quickly when you woke up? It was like a one night stand but worse.” He jokes, trying to make Ashton feel less guilty.

The older boy hovers for a moment before sighing deeply. To Michael it sounds like resignation.

“It just kind of dawned on me how...how _gay_ it was?”

Michael frowns and Ashton is quick to cover his tracks. “Wait no, I didn’t mean like…” He sighs again, hand inching closer to Michael’s on the duvet between them. “Sorry, that came out wrong. You know I don’t have a problem with you being gay, with anyone being gay, for that matter. I just…”

Michael takes a breath, trying to calm his beating heart as he stretches his arm further and covers Ashton’s hand with his own, squeezing lightly. “You’ve never thought about yourself…as that?”

Ashton nods slowly.

“I think, like, when you and…” The older boy licks his lips and then continues. “Seeing you and Harry made me like, realise a few things.”

“You were jealous?” The teasing lilt in Michael’s voice is annoying but it makes Ashton smile slightly. Even in scary confessions, Michael is still the cocky areshole Ashton has known and loved for so long.

“Not _jealous_ as such…” He starts but Michael’s smirk is back and as prominent as ever.

“You were _totally_ jealous, oh my god.” His laughter is contagious and soon Ashton joins him. He can't fucking believe that he's just admitted to liking a boy and is now hysterically laughing about it, whilst hot of coming out and laughing hysterically whilst holding said boy's hands. Not quite how he imagined his day going.

Michael surprises him then, surging forward and cupping Ashton's face with his free hand. 

"Can I?" The blue haired boy asks, thumb stroking Ashton's jaw lightly as his eyes flick between his eyes and lips. 

Ashton just nods, leaning forward and connecting their lips gently. The kiss is better than he had ever imagined, with Michael leaning further and further into his space until he's practically on Ashton's lap. The older boy laughs into the kiss.

"Sorry, sorry," Michael pulls back and laughs at himself bashfully. "Let's take this slow?"

Ashton nods. "Slow is good. Cuddle?"

Michael laughs but shuffles down the bed accordingly. 

A few minutes later, the pair are curled up on the bed, bare feet intertwined and Michael’s head resting on Ashton’s chest.

“This is gonna sound weird..." Michael starts, and Ashton prepares himself for a ridiculous game of Would You Rather. Instead, Michael's quiet, slightly shy voice pipes up.

"Can you, like, take your top off?”

The older boy rolls his eyes and squeezes Michael’s waist, causing him to squeal slightly. “I knew this was all just a ploy to get me naked. What happened to taking it slow?!”

Michael laughs and nuzzles his face into Ashton’s shoulder. “I do want to! I just know cuddling feels better when it’s skin on skin.”

Ashton huffs but sits up, shuffling Michael to his side so he can take his shirt off. As he settles back down, pulling Michael back to his chest he whispers into his hair.

“Should I be concerned that you’re developing a fetish for cuddling?”

Michael leans up staring at Ashton’s face. “Umm, you’re the one who once admitted to having a fetish for holding hands, so I’m pretty sure that means we’re perfect for each other.”

Ashton’s nose wrinkles. “You’re being gross.” 

Michael kisses him softly. “Yeah, but you love me.”

The two fall asleep curled up together and for the first time, they’re both happy and content about it.

Xx

Calum unlocks the door an hour later, proud of himself for remembering his keycard and not having to wake Ashton up to let him in. He’s smiling as he opens the door and his grin gets wider when his eyes land on the bed.

There, underneath the covers, arms wrapped around each other, are Michael and Ashton. The way they fit together makes Calum stifle a laugh - they’ve always been destined for one another and the brown boy is relieved it’s finally happened.

He takes his phone out of his pocket and, after checking the shutter sound won’t wake the sleeping boys, takes a photo and sends it to Luke.

_Fucking finally, took longer than Ross n Rachel_

Calum shuts the door quietly and heads to Luke’s room, shaking his head fondly at his bandmates.

Xx

From that moment on, the two boys fall asleep together everywhere they go, hands intertwined for Ashton’s benefit and bodies close for Michael’s. And it’s totally, _totally,_ gay, but Ashton soon gets over it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> lol im gna die alone 
> 
> hope u enjoyed, come be my friend on [tumbla](http://cashtontrash.tumblr.com) xx


End file.
